This disclosure relates to resource allocation in a software development environment.
Integrated software development platforms are in increasingly wide use in the software development industry. These often include development services such as software configuration management systems, activity tracking systems, project management and tracking capabilities and so forth. These platforms are typically distributed over multiple systems and provide comprehensive capabilities to make software development teams as efficient and effective as possible.
Such integrated software development platforms are often complex systems that typically include a variety of component configuration parameters that can be adjusted by system administrators to tune the system for optimal performance and reliability, e.g., network-related parameters for distributed systems, capacity parameters for back-end server systems, etc. System administrators typically learn how to tune these parameters based on their own experience with the products and the particular teams they are supporting. This level of tuning usually takes place over some extended period of time and is therefore slow and inefficient, in addition to being dependent on the skill of the administrator involved.